


I can't go back in time but I wanna make things right

by tenshi6



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, German National Team, I'm having all the götzeus feels, Kissing, M/M, Marco is injured, Mario has regrets, Mild Angst, Sorry no smut this time, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario knows he made a huge mistake and he hopes it's not too late to make everything right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't go back in time but I wanna make things right

**Author's Note:**

> Story set after Germany vs Scotland.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, sorry for any mistakes.

Marco was lying on his bed, foot wrapped in bandage tightly. He was clicking the buttons on the remote aggressively, cursing his bad luck. He didn't have any fractured bones but that kick was really painful and he surely had to rest for at least a week. It sucked.

It sucked even more when the doorbell rang and he had to limp there to open it, thanking god he didn't live in a two-story house. He wondered who on earth could be visiting him at 1 am and swore if it was some kind of bad joke he would make the person - or people – regret it.

He pulled the door open and saw Mario standing outside. It really was a bad joke, but not the kind he had expected.

"Hi!" Mario grinned sheepishly, hands behind his back, shifting from one leg to another unsurely.

Marco groaned, tired and annoyed. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Mario replied like it was obvious. It had been, once, but then he left. He had no right to ask that now.

"Yeah, well, I'll survive." Marco sneered mockingly, looking at him expectantly. He wanted him to leave but at the same time, deep down, he was happy to see him. Not that it mattered anything.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Mario asked out of the blue. "Can I come in?"

"Why?"

Marco didn't care if he hurt Mario. He deserved it. His sadistic side was awakening and he wanted Mario to pay for everything he had put him through when he left.

"I want to talk to you." Mario admitted at last.

"Okay. Talk then." Marco crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe to keep the pressure off his injured leg.

"I- can't we just get inside? You should rest-" Marco gave him a frustrated glare and Mario knew it was pointless to argue. "Fine." He took a deep breath, visibly struggling to keep eye-contact. "So, I've been thinking a lot recently, about my transfer and you and us and I figured I've never told you how sorry I am for not telling you. It was a dick move. I was a dick. And I'm really sorry."

"Yes, you were. You are." Marco confirmed, causing Mario to chew on his lips nervously.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Marco asked quietly, staring at his feet. It was just too much. He finally moved on, accepted that things would never be the same then Mario just showed up all of a sudden, saying all the things he had been wanting to hear since that particular day.

"I thought I owed you this."

Marco snapped. "You don't owe me anything, Mario, we broke up, I moved on, that's all!"

"I didn't mean it like, I'm sorry, it was a bad choice of words, I just-" He groaned, rubbing his face in frustration. "I fucking miss you." He confessed, broken.

Marco stared at him angrily. "And you needed a year to realize that? Thank you very much, it's a real comfort."

"Of course not, I missed you every second since I left. But I was scared, okay? I thought leaving was the only option and I regret it because I was wrong but I can't go back in time."

"You're right." Marco stated mercilessly.

Mario was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry, okay? I fucked up, I thought my career was more important and Ann-Kathrin wanted to leave and I just… I hate myself for it."

'You better.' Marco thought but refrained from saying out loud. He was still angry, yes, angry at Mario for leaving, for acting like he didn't care, and for showing up now, messing everything up. And he hated myself for feeling so ridiculously happy at this. "What do you want me to do? Say everything is fine and 'yes, of course, let's be together'?"

"I don't know." Mario wiped his eyes before letting the tears fall. "You are the smart one." He added with a small smile and Marco couldn't keep this firm and cold façade on anymore. Breaking into a grin, he shook his head in disbelief, because Mario was utterly ridiculous and he loved him for that, he had never stopped loving him.

"You are such a fucking troublemaker, I hope you know that." Marco laughed and threw his arms around Mario who went still for a second then hugged him back tight, not wanting to ever let go. He pulled back only enough to see Marco's shining eyes and he pressed his lips against his. All of a sudden, Marco jerked back like he was slapped, staring at Mario with wide eyes. Mario was staring back at him the same way.

"I- I thought…" He stuttered, trying to pull back but Marco still had his arms around him. He frowned.

"We shouldn't do this in the open." Marco explained, not quite knowing if he should really care about others.

Mario gave him an incredulous look, chuckling. "Seriously? No one is around at a time like this."

Marco hated himself for saying the next words but his senses told him it was better to ask now. "But what about Ann-Kathrin?"

Mario sighed and leant forward to rest his forehead against Marco's, looking him in the eye. "We broke up."

"Oh." He didn't know whether he was supposed to feel sorry or congratulate. He knew he should feel joy over people's break-ups but it was about Mario and Marco knew damn well he wasn't happy with her. He never understood why Mario was with her.

Mario shrugged. "Yeah, I don't love her and she knows that so we decided to break it off a couple of weeks ago."

Marco stared at him surprised. "You broke up even though you weren't sure I would forgive?" It was so unlike Mario. He hated uncertainty.

Mario grinned sheepishly. "Well, I hoped but yeah, I wasn't sure. Wait, does this mean you forgive me?" He asked happily.

"How could I not?" Marco smiled, pulling Mario inside and pushing the door shut so he could kiss his lover breathless.

He probably should have given Mario more of a tough time, making him as miserable as he made Marco but he loved him too much for that. It was okay to make mistakes as long as he admitted and tried to make things right. Relationships are not about pay-backs and holding grudges, they are about love and acceptance and Marco knew Mario loved him even though he was acting like he didn't. Though they had no idea how, they knew they could never stop loving each other, because they were perfect together, making each other whole.

It's a kind of love that only happens once in a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Götzeus needs their happy ending! How did you like it? Feedback is great, I love receiving comments, they always motivate me to write more, so bring it on! ;)


End file.
